<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildflowers by WritesEveryBlueMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128446">Wildflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon'>WritesEveryBlueMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, Luna Lovegood Fest 2021, Mentions of Imprisonment, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-War, Recovery, cottagecore vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just strange, I guess. Everything being so... different yet the same."</p><p>Luna thought about the years she'd spent secretly pining after Ginny, the months in the dungeon that her love of Ginny had helped her survive, the weeks spent here, at the burrow, among these fields, where her devotion to Ginny only grew. "Perhaps some things never really changed, despite everything."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Luna Lovegood Fest 2021, for the prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Luna spends the summer at the Burrow where she finds herself drawn out to the lush flower fields every day.</p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna loved the wildflower fields by Ginny's home.</p><p>They were hardly unfamiliar to her, she'd grown up fairly close by. As a young child she'd run through the fields, her mother gaily pursuing her. Sometimes, if she reached a point where the grasses grew particularly tall, she would nestle herself among them, small enough back then that the distruption amonst the grass was barely noticeable. Perhaps her mother knew her trick, perhaps she was oblivious, but she would almost always wander around Luna multiple times, before the young girl inevitably became bored, and jumped back into sight.</p><p>It felt like forever ago, though Luna knew it hadn't been so long really. Just over a decade.</p><p>A decade of pain, grief, and war.</p><p>Luna had lost her mother, she'd lost safety, and she'd lost her freedom, for some time.</p><p>Those months had been the hardest. Trapped in the damp, dark, cold, the only light had come from memories of happier times. Memories of the people she loved.</p><p>She almost hadn't expected to see Ginny again. Sat on the cold, slimey cobbles of the dungeon floor, she'd confessed her feelings for her best friend to a near-stranger, struggling with the very real possibility that her chance to tell Ginny the truth had been and gone. He'd been kind, and sympathetic. Shared his own fears, all he'd lost.</p><p>Luna made sure that she wrote to him regularly, now that they were both free.</p><p>She was staying at the Burrow, for the summer. After that, it was back to Hogwarts for one final year. From there... she hardly knew.</p><p>The Weasleys had been very kind to her. All had done as much as they could to support her, in the midst of their own grief. Despite this, she found it easier outside the Burrow, away from the confines of walls and doors that could be locked at any moment. Amongst the lush, living wildflowers, she felt safe, like freedom would always be within her grasp.</p><p>Ginny seemed to understand; or at the very least, she humored her. Many days she joined Luna, walking through the endless meadows, talking, and appreciating the sun.</p><p>"Do you ever wonder," she asked, one day, while they sat on a carved wooden bench in one such field, resting and taking time to appreciate the hilltop view, "what comes now?"</p><p>Luna took a dainty sip of her water, taking time to contemplate her response. "I try to avoid it if I can."</p><p>"I s'pose that makes sense," Ginny shrugged, leaning back against the bench and gulping down some of her own water. "It's just strange, I guess."</p><p>"The future?"</p><p>"That, and everything being... so different yet the same."</p><p>Luna thought about the years she'd spent secretly pining after Ginny, the months in the dungeon that her love of Ginny had helped her survive, the weeks spent here, at the burrow, among these fields, where her devotion to Ginny only grew. "Perhaps some things never really changed, despite everything."</p><p>When she turned her head to look back at Ginny, she found the other girl gazing at her, an unidentifiable look in her eyes and a fond smile on her face. "Do you ever wish..." she began slowly, but let her sentence trail off, shaking her head.</p><p>"What?" Luna asked softly, taking Ginny’s hand in her own, running her thumb along the fingers comfortingly.</p><p>"Just… I’d been so focused on the war, I guess I thought… it would be over. The stress, the constant fighting, there being this endless… expectation. I thought I would be happy," her voice broke slightly, and she looked at the floor stubbornly.</p><p>Ginny’s hands were scattered with freckles, like a small galaxy. Luna kissed each one quietly, before moving to brush aside Ginny’s hair from where it was hiding her face. "What would make you happier?"</p><p>She turned to look at Luna, agitated, "That’s my point. I am happy, here, on these walks, amongst these wild meadows and pretty streams. Why couldn't life always be this simple? I just wish... for a quiet life. Somewhere peaceful, somewhere beautiful, somewhere… with you. And we could just enjoy the little things, watch the animals every day, and let the past remain buried deep."</p><p>Luna pulled Ginny into her arms, and let her release her tears.  "I’ve wished that before myself. It's why I love it out here. But the past can't be erased - and it shouldn't be. Those things, however beautiful or horrible, made us into the people we are today. If we were to pursue the life you dream of, it should be with peace, and closure. So we cannot have the life you talk of yet. But” - she kissed Ginny lightly on the forehead, then tilted her face to look into her eyes - “you can have me.”</p><p>Her love’s eyes widened in surprise, and Luna noted all the different shades within the brown. “You mean… us? Together?”</p><p>Ignoring her rapidly increasing heartbeat, Luna smiled down at her with as much affection as she could express, and nodded gently.</p><p>Complete adoration crossed Ginny’s features, and she looked at Luna, a clear question spoken not through words, but the gentle squeeze of their hands, her gaze drawn to Luna’s lips.</p><p>They leaned forward together and their lips touched. Gentle and light at first, slowly deepening, becoming bolder. It was a feeling unfamiliar to Luna, but not unwelcome. Like an impressionist painting, it was beautiful, abstract, and utterly them.</p><p>When they eventually broke away for breath, Ginny laughed, light and beautiful, so utterly happy it was contagious, and it is but a moment before Luna finds herself laughing too, and then Ginny gives her that look again. They both know what to do this time.</p><p>The hours pass like a dandelion seed floats through the breeze; light, careless, unimportant. The only thing that matters is each other, two wild souls in love amonst the wild beauty of nature.</p><p>Eventually Ginny sighed, kissed Luna’s temple, and whispered in her ear; “What do we do now?”</p><p>Luna pulled away and stood, legs tingling, holding out her hand for Ginny to take. “We continue with our walk.”</p><p>The sun casts deep shadows across the wildflowers as they walk, arm-in-arm, temporarily letting themselves care about nothing but their joy, and love for each other.</p><p>The future is unclear, but there is one thing of which Luna is certain: there are endless, open horizons, and her and Ginny are free to explore them together.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>You belong among the wildflowers<br/>
You belong somewhere close to me<br/>
Far away from your trouble and worries<br/>
You belong somewhere you feel free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You belong somewhere you feel free</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title and ending quote from 'Wildflowers' by Tom Petty.</p><p>Thank you for reading, please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>